


Talk Shit Get Hit

by dreaminginside



Series: Talk Shit Get Hit [1]
Category: Topp Dogg
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Words upon words upon words, and shit, aw yeah son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got suspended again, didn’t you?” He groans, eyeing the pink slip that is slowly getting immersed in the dewy leak from the ice bag. There’s a wad of bloody tissues below that, and Yoonchul fights the urge to bury his face in his hands. “You broke your nose again, didn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Shit Get Hit

**Author's Note:**

> for pro, the jenny to my nakta

_Talk Shit Get Hit: A phrase that basically means if you piss someone off then they'll tear your fuckin face up with brass knuckles._

Yoonchul rolls a cube of ice that’s spilled from the bag in his hands thoughtfully, watches it melt, and then counts backwards from ten before turning the corner.

Taeyang grins back at him from where he sits in one of a line of too hard chairs, Yoonchul folding himself as best he can next to the other boy, thrusting out the ice. He wipes his hand on his pants as Taeyang clears his throat, but refuses to look him in the eyes.

“You got suspended again, didn’t you?” He groans, eyeing the pink slip that is slowly getting immersed in the dewy leak from the ice bag. There’s a wad of bloody tissues below that, and Yoonchul fights the urge to bury his face in his hands. “You broke your nose again, didn’t you?”

“That’s cold,” Taeyang grins, wincing as the ice comes in contact with his nose, most of the blood having been already washed away. “I take all these battle wounds for you and that’s all you care about? I can’t even get a token of fair maiden’s gratitude, you’re basically the worst nerd boyfriend ever.”

“You don’t have to beat up everyone who shares your nerd sentiments is all I’m saying,” Yoonchul grumbles, finally wrenching the ice from Taeyang’s hands to put it on properly, absentmindedly pulling on the bandage on his cheek. “Everyone just thinks I have some kind of attack lion now.”

Taeyang looks at Yoonchul rather blankly, and Yoonchul watches the gears turn in Taeyang’s head with no small amount of exasperation, knowing what he’s going to say.

“Please don’t say--”

“Talk shit get hit,” Taeyang cuts him off with a grin, teeth still slightly bloody. Yoonchul sincerely hopes it’s his own and that Taeyang didn’t bite anyone this time, he would almost take another ass whooping over having to deal with hearing about ‘his boyfriend, the zombie’. “The only one who can call you a nerd and stuff you into lockers is me, anyone else has to have a nice talk with my fists.”

“This is why my mom hates you,” Yoonchul grumbles, letting Taeyang pull him up from the chair and drag him down the hall, pink slip and tissues forgotten on the floor. “You’re such a bad influence.”

“Your mom likes me sometimes,” Taeyang argues, swinging his and Yoonchul’s hands together as he leads them down the hallway, shooting glares at anyone who dares to look at them. Yoonchul begins to wish for death, but knows a _please, no_ will generally only lead to more of a scene being caused. “Just not when I’m somehow ruining your chances of getting into Oxford or whatever. But she doesn’t need to know about this, or about us going out for ice cream right now.”

“Taeyang.”

“I just got beat up defending your honor and you won’t even kiss it better, we’re getting ice cream.”

Yoonchul sputters and furtively hopes for the floor to swallow him up as more people begin to stare, wondering why this always has to happen in very public hallways. He attempts to drag Taeyang faster as his grumbling continues, hoping no one makes some stupid comment yet they be right back in the principal’s office.

“ _You_ got beat up? I’m pretty sure you sent one of those guys to the hospital,” Yoonchul grumbles, mercifully passing through the school doors and dodging the freshman still running around playing kickball. “Someone is probably going to notice I’m not in study hall, then someone will call my mom, then my mom will call you and ask me why I had to go out with that delinquent who used to be so nice and cute--”

Taeyang makes a sound of amusement in his throat and yanks Yoonchul down by his tie, mouths crashing together in a way that is so awkward and uncomfortable Yoonchul almost starts laughing. He tastes blood as his braces cut into his lip, but smiles anyway, because he did this to himself, cringing as Taeyang licks away some of the wayward blood.

“Ah, fair maiden’s kiss, the best reward I could ask for,” Taeyang crows, and Yoonchul kicks him, pretending that his face isn’t seven different shades of embarrassed. Taeyang twines their hands together again, and Yoonchul feels an awful lot like his life is one of those really bad japanese comics Hyosang carries around.

He can’t help but look forward to kisses that don’t taste like blood and braces steel, instead sweet like vanilla and chocolate sticky fingers on his cheeks. Skipping does have its advantages, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! All of anything is appreciated!


End file.
